


Blue Snow

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Christmas, Cold Weather, Future, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go to 30th century planet Corallax 5 to enjoy it's blue snow and Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Snow

"So, Rose, where do we go now?" asked the newly regenerated Time Lord his blonde companion as he came out from the TARDIS's wardrobe, dressed in a brown striped suit, trench coat and white Converse trainers.  
"I don't know. It's Christmas."  
"I know it's Christmas, Rose. So what?"  
"I mean we could go somewhere but Earth to celebrate it. Or some other year," Rose Tyler suggested and came to the console. Her fingers were absently tapping some melody on it and the Doctor pressed a few buttons.Then he stopped for a moment, rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and ran to the other side of the console to do more necessary settings, pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS started to dematerialize with its usual annoying, but kind of addictive, friendly and familiar sound.  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously, looking up the Doctor's glance.  
"Corallax 5, it's a beautiful planet with two suns, long fields covered in shining snowdrifts of blue snow. Human colony, I like their way of celebrating Christmas, in particular forty-second century is good," he answered with a joyful grin. Then the TARDIS stopped humming and squeaking; it's landed.  
The Doctor switched on the scanner, looked at the scene ahead of him and went out. Rose saw that it's really covered in snow, so she went to her room to put on some coat and went out too.  
She couldn't find the Doctor anywhere at first, but then he peered from behind one of the hills and she ran to him. "Is this the right planet? I can't see any sign of a civilization here," the human girl said, shivering.  
"It is the right planet, but maybe a few centuries earlier… well, about twelve." He noticed her quivering. "Are you cold? Sorry, I might've mentioned that average temperature on this planet is less than minus twenty degrees Celsius." He offered her his coat, but she refused.  
"No, Doctor, you need it as well. I will survive it, don't worry," she assured him. "You coming?"

After twenty minutes of walking, they came across a young girl and her brother, who was collecting rather strange plants from under the snow. They asked them about a way to the city (it wasn't city yet, just a village, they told them) and the children accompanied them. It wasn't far away, it took them barely twenty minutes to arrive in the village; it was called Marlenville.  
The locals were very kind and friendly; the children's family invited them in their house to warm up a little and even offered them to stay for dinner. They still held up the Earth's tradition in serving a turkey and potatoes, however there weren't any turkeys and potatoes; they had very similar fauna and flora on this planet though, so it wasn't completely impossible.

Although it didn't go exactly according to the Doctor's plan, they had a great time. The family was grateful for the Doctor and Rose stopping by; there weren't visitors very often on this planet.  
The travellers stayed for a little longer after the dinner, sang old Earth carol with them and decided to go back to the TARDIS when one of the suns went down. They thanked them for the hospitality, neighbourliness and warm food, putting on the coats and saying goodbye.

"That was nice spend Christmas, wasn't it?" asked the Doctor, looking at Rose.  
"Yeah. Thank you, Doctor." She smiled, bent down and gathered some of the blue snow. She made a snowball of it and threw it at the Doctor. He turned back to her, grinned and picked up a dollop of the snow too.  
Despite their hands were freezing, it turned into a serious snowball fight and after a while, they were both covered in snow and laughing. "All right, but I'm really cold now, can we go back to the TARDIS? It's already getting dark," said Rose, glimpse of trembling in her voice.  
"Yeah, we should, before you catch a cold," the Doctor replied and started to run. Rose also ran and they were in the TARDIS before it was utterly dark outside.  
The Doctor flied the TARDIS back to Earth 2005, they both took a hot bath (separately) and then they went to visit Rose's mother and Mickey Smith at her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up that planet and the city.


End file.
